everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Atharaan Angel
Atharaan Afriel Angel 'is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. Being the daughter of the angel from ''The Angel, Atharaan is supposed to die and become an angel. Character Personality Coming from Heaven, Atharaan is...not familiar with slang, trends, or even little things such as the new technology (she hasn't even heard of the new MirrorWatch!). So as she is learning, she does trends...a lot when she first knows of them to try and "fit in" as her fellow peers call it. * smart!! she's kind of a frickin' genius!! * she's kind of blunt, not gonna lie (she's working on it) * often curious about her surroundings, but she's not the greatest at navigation... * very secretive? she cannot ''let anyone know some of the stuff she knows bc otherwise it's game over for Atharaan * very logical, but keeps everything in just in case nobody cares. * kind of bad at being sympathetic? she just ''does not understand emotion im sorry * she has morals, and will judge anyone who doesn't follow them * she cares but rarely rarely shows it to anyone except laurance Hobbies and Interests Beaches Atharaan, growing up, went to the nearest private beach that her adoptive family could hide from humans but at the same time enjoy a day on Earth. Atharaan’s favorite days from her childhood are these, always being able to enjoy a day with her adoptive family. Splashing around with Laurence, building sand castles with Leslie, and eating hot dogs grilled by Joshua are the epitome of a perfect day for Atharaan. Flyng A way to get out of her personal purgatory that she calls homeschool, flying helps Atharaan deal with her claustrophobia. Plus, she had to work hard ''to earn her wings. You can’t really blame her for wanting to use them as long as she can! Angel Training To be clear, '''this is not either a ''hobby ''nor an interest ''for Atharaan. She only takes this for her destiny, which she isn’t even sure ''she’s going to follow! Her biological dad, Conah, decided to sign her up for this because he’s big on Atharaan following her destiny. To be honest, she hasn’t even ''met ''the man. Not that she ever wants to anyways. *Good marksmanship *flying *telepathy *healing other people (usually angels can heal themselves...not today) Appearance * long silver hair * blue-green eyes * tan skin. Fairy Tale Fairy Tale The Angel How Does Atharaan Come Into It The Angel destiny has always been a tough one to overcome for most of the legacy upholders. Only the most brave and the most courageous are rumored to take on the legacy. The reason why? Angels Outfits Relationships Family '''TBA' Friends tba Pets TBA Enemies TBA Romance TBA School Life Class Schedule Quotes TBA Theme Songs * Cough Syrup cover by Melanie Martinez * Lights Down Low by MAX * Trivia * Designing Atharaan's appearance, Rose was heavily inspired by the Angel Beats! ''character Kanade Tachibana (also known as ''Angel ''by the SSS). Appeared In '''TBA' Timeline TBA Relevant Links TBA Gallery Atharaan doodle by zena.jpg|Thank you Zena for drawing Atharaan's first photo!! <3 Category:Rose0250 Category:Rose's OCs Category:Roybels Category:The Angel